


[Podfic] you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece by Klavier

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, ITPE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Adam listened to the comments from other Aglionby boys about "the brain and the brawn" or took any of their gold-plated opinions into account.</p><p>It was the fearless, almost insubordinate, nature of Ronan's rolled up sleeves. Two handprints encircled his wrists, a deep violet, darker than any mark Adam had ever seen. Gansey sported a matching color on both palms, as if he'd dipped them completely in paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece by Klavier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466141) by [Klavier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klavier/pseuds/Klavier). 



Cover artwork by [**akamine_chan**](http://twitter.com/akamine_chan)

**Title:** [you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4466141/chapters/10149053)

**Authors:** [**Klavier** ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Klavier/)

**Fandom:** The Raven Cycle

 **Pairing:** Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Noah Czerny/Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish/Blue Sargent

 **Warnings:** graphic depictions of violence

 **Length:** 1:19:27

**Download:**

[MP3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2015/you're%20ripped%20at%20every%20edge%20but%20you're%20a%20masterpiece%20by%20Klavier.mp3) |  [Podbook](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2015/01%20you're%20ripped%20at%20every%20edge%20but%20you're%20a%20masterpiece%20by%20Klavier.m4b)

 


End file.
